


Shake, Rattle and Roll pt 11

by simplyn2deep



Series: Beacon Hills Quake of 2018 [11]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Drabble, Gen, M/M, Trapped, earthquake, sterekdrabbles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-26
Updated: 2018-09-26
Packaged: 2019-10-06 06:34:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17340368
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/simplyn2deep/pseuds/simplyn2deep
Summary: It wasn't the big one, but it sure shook them up!





	Shake, Rattle and Roll pt 11

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [sterekdrabbles on tumblr](https://sterekdrabbles.tumblr.com/).
> 
> Wednesday, September 26: term, crash, hurt; Theme week: choices

The fire chief shook his head. "The tunnels could have been the first to go and probably what contributed to the house crashing down."

This time John shook his head. He moved closer to the men and looked at a sketch of the house. He knew it came from Boyd from a few years earlier when Derek first set about remodeling the house. But it wasn't complete, terms were missing.

"Not these tunnels. They're reinforced from ones dug out in the 1920s during prohibition," John said. "What will it hurt to send a unit from Mahealani Robotics in to see?"

**Author's Note:**

> I can be found on tumblr at [fandommadememad](https://fandommadememad.tumblr.com) or [simplyn2deep](https://simplyn2deep.tumblr.com)


End file.
